An Unexpected Company (Prologue)
The gang traveled to a new world known as the Pride Lands. On arrival, Ratchet and the others looked around them. Ratchet: Kiva, are you sure we're in the Pride Lands? Kiva: Yes. I'm sure, Ratchet. Sasha: This place feels dried up.. Kiva: Well, that's my next mission from Optimus. Figured that I could use your help. Ratchet: With this place? We don't even know where to start looking for recon. Kiva: I think I know where to go. Ratchet: Alright then. - Suddenly, Terra collapsed in his new lion form. Ratchet: Terra? Is that you?? Kiva: Wow. Terra: Don't worry about me. I'll get the hang of this form. Ratchet: I'm sure you will. Sasha: Alright, Kiva. Which way do we go? Kiva: Hmm.. I think we should go that way. - As they walk out, a lioness is defending herself from the two Heartless known as Living Bones. Ratchet: Whoa.. Those are the weirdest Rhinos I've ever seen. Kiva: Those are not Rhinos, their Heartless! Sasha: I've heard about them. Wha-- Hey! - Kiva then ran to the lioness and defends her. Kiva: Don't worry, I got this. - Kiva defeated the Heartless, who had a challenge for once. Ratchet: You okay, Kiva? Kiva: I'm fine. ???: Thank you. You really saved me. Ratchet: No problem, ma'am. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Say, is there more Heartless around here? ???: Heartless? Is that what their called? I'm not sure if there any others.. Sasha: With these types of enemies, something has to be up. Clank: I am unsure. However, I believe we should investigate-- ???: Wait. The Pride Lands are dangerous. Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: What do you mean? ???: Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve. Sasha: Starved to death.. Ratchet, we have to help them. Ratchet: I know. Kiva, what do you think? Kiva: I think we should help out everyone here, since this is a mission, after all. ???: You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us. Ratchet: By defeating this Scar guy? Sasha: What do you know of him? ???: He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died. Ratchet: Wait a minute.. You're saying that Scar is king of the Pride Lands. You want us to overthrow him? Kiva: Excuse us for a moment. - Kiva and the gang walked away from the lioness. Kiva: Well, we can't just knock off the kings off their thrones like that. We need to find someone who is next in line. Sasha: Any idea who? Kiva: I'm thinking someone named Simba. Sasha: Was he a summon you can use on your journeys before? Kiva: Actually, no. I did research. Sasha: Right then. Ratchet: Alright, miss..? ???: Nala. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. This is Clank and Kiva. Nala: Okay.. If you want to find out what happened here, go to the Tree of Life and find Rafiki. Tell him I send you. Kiva: Okay, we'll go there. - The gang followed Nala's guidance to the Tree of Life, where Rafiki is being held. Kiva: This must be the Tree of Life.. Sasha: With any luck, Rafiki should be here. Terra: He's alright. Ratchet: How did you know? Terra: Listen close. - The gang stood silent as they heard Rafiki singing funny. Kiva: Gosh.. That's him! Ratchet: Rafiki? Nala send us to find you. - Rafiki came down to the ground. Rafiki: Ah, so you're the warriors from the stars, eh? Kiva: Yeah, we are. Rafiki: Well, now.. I'm suppose you are here to help the land by defeating Scar? Ratchet: Yeah. Kiva thinks that this Simba is out there somewhere. Rafiki: And yet, you don't know where he is? Kiva: Pretty much. - Rafiki allowed the gang to enter the tree as he gets a few things prepared. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: Nice place. Kiva: Totally. Rafiki: Allow me to tell you a story, if you wish. Kiva: Wait, Rafiki. Do you know who we are? Rafiki: Ah, yes. You're Kiva, the Keyblade wielder. Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Rafiki: And this must be Ratchet, the new captain. Ratchet: Yeah.. Kiva: Anyway, can you tell us about Simba? Rafiki: Don't be hasty, young one. Kiva: Oh.. Ratchet: Still trying to control your temper? Kiva: Well, a little. Sasha: Don't forget to breathe. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva breathed in and out. Sasha: Better? Kiva: Yeah. - Ratchet and the gang decided to sit down, facing Rafiki. Kiva: So, are you a shaman? Rafiki: Yes, indeed. In fact, I already know you have a dangerous future ahead of you. Ratchet: Because of Tachyon, I know. Rafiki: There are many more enemies than Percival to oppose you. Kiva: gosh Category:Scenes